


She is greed while I am integrity

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Seven deadly sins, tell me what is yours [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon - Video Game, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Danger lurks around every corner from the moment Hermione Granger meets Narcissa Black.The royal woman is one hundred percent curved, flirted and in control. When she shows her world of dark illusion and burning desire, Hermione can't help but want more.To burn or not to burn ... what will she choose?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Seven deadly sins, tell me what is yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601224
Comments: 47
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "..." dialogue  
> (...) indicates Hermione's thoughts and just hers  
> it's a change of writing compared to my other stories but many asked me to do it, changing my old stories will take too long and changing the style in the middle would be strange but I will take this new style for this story and my next

_(Why java ?! Why must you hurt me this way ?! I can't go on like this!)_

Think bitterly Hermione Granger, a young woman of twenty-one with long brown hair in brushwood and brown eyes like melted milk chocolate, works in the specialized bicycle shop of her mother, Jean Granger. 

She has been doing this job since she returned to her hometown of Las Vegas a few months ago, leaving medical school behind.

In general, this work is going well for Hermione, but getting up practically at dawn is not really a pleasure.

 _(Because I really need my cold caffeine brew, so badly needed.)_  
"Late, late ...!" Hermione breaths, rushing to her mother's store.

She searches for the keys to trade in her jacket pockets and that's when two things happen almost simultaneously...

In the first place, Hermione enters head on into something warm and solid.  
"Ooof!" She said surprised.

In reality, it is not something but rather of someone warm and solid. Then Hermione stumbles backwards. Hands clasp around her arms to stabilize her, and the young woman is thus spared a bad fall on one of the dirty sidewalks of Las Vegas.  
"Whoa ... wow, I'm so sorry, thanks for ...!"

Hermione looks up to see the face of the person who saved her.

_(Oh my God!)_

Standing right in front of her, touching her arms, is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen before. 

The woman's long black hair streaked with blondes shines in the rising sun like a delirious riot of a colored yin yang.

_(And her eyes ...! Well, I am far from being an expert in precious stones, but ... it looks like slightly faded sapphire, her eyes .... they are the most beautiful blue-gray I have never seen. )_

The eyes in question are currently wide with surprise. While Hermione looks at the aristocratic, almost royal-looking woman, the sapphire gaze softens, taking a full measure of Hermione.

The mysterious woman has a slight smile on her face and then addresses Hermione with her voice, seeming to be a low purring sounding like the sensation of her fingers caressing the bottom of Hermione's elbow, a caress of velvet.  
"Okay now, someone was in a hurry, hm? Are you okay, honey?"

Hermione opens her mouth and closes it quickly, too stunned by the other woman's beauty to speak.

_(How does someone around this woman work? She is so ...)_

Fortunately for Hermione, the woman rescues her from herself again, smiling gently at her.  
"You should be more careful."

The woman's voice drops, she leans towards Hermione, her long eyelashes, so long ... her fingers almost burning as she moves two on Hermione's arm towards the crook of the young woman's elbow.  
"You never know what danger awaits you in this city of sin." Said the woman.

Hermione feels shyly blush.

_(She still touches me.)_

The woman's hands are gloved, Hermione has just realized. The fabric, silver lace, whispers on the brunette's skin as the mysterious woman loosens her grip ... and she gently runs her hands along Hermione's arms, as if to make sure that she will no longer fall. Even when gloved, the woman's fingers are hot.  
"Thank you, for uh ... catching up with me, it was really nice, and I'm really sorry I got you in there! Are you ...?" Said Hermione before interrupting herself.

Hermione notices with nascent horror that there is now foam on the woman's cheek, foam that comes from Hermione's coffee. The young woman raises her hand without thinking to try to wipe away the damage she has done by accident.

_( Oh! )_

Too fast for Hermione's gaze to follow the movement, the hand of the mysterious woman dashes forward and closes around her wrist. Her fingers are firm but not hurtful and the two women find themselves frozen on the sidewalk in this position, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione almost hopes that the ground will open and engulf it entirely.

 _(Oh my god! I just tried to touch the face of a complete stranger who is also totally attractive ?! Did I really just do that? Why Hermione? Why did you do that?)_  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean ...!" Said Hermione embarrassed.

The very image of grace and coolness, the woman gently shakes her head and smiles at Hermione. Gently kissed the gloved finger drink with her free hand and then tapping Hermione's cheek with it. Then the woman releases Hermione.  
"Now, now, never apologize for reaching for what you want, especially when what you want is so obvious." She said, her thumb touching the brunette's chin, one second and then leaving the next.  
"Hah! I want ...! I was just ...!" Said Hermione blushing again.

_(Okay, Hermione, breathe! Oxygen! It's necessary to live!)_

Hermione's face feels on fire and her heartbeat explodes, but she tries to pull herself together.

 _(I am capable of finesse, I can perfect a basic conversation, I understood it.)_  
"I was just, uh ... opening my bicycle store," said Hermione, shaking her keys and nodding toward the store behind the mysterious woman.  
"Oh? A specialty bicycle store?" Said the woman, looking intrigued.

The woman turns around and inspects the Granger store window, then looks at Hermione again, staring at her with a sort of persistence.  
"To lead a state like this, you probably need strong thighs, right?" She asks a little smirk.

_(Is she ... she thinks of my thighs?)_

Hermione tried not to burn any discomfort on the spot.  
"We ... well, yeah, I'm fine, except to arrive on time today." Hermione sighs.

The woman wrinkles her aristocratic nose, then together, the two women walk the otherwise empty street at this early hour.  
"Um, yes, tell me, why open so early?" Asked the woman.

Hermione sighs again.  
" It's just... "

 _( My mother. )_  
"This is what is expected of me, a rule I must follow." Hermione replies.

The woman leans a second time towards Hermione.  
"Oh, but no one ever told you? Rules are such a nuisance, darling." She said.

The woman's smile is slow, sweet and attracts Hermione like the flame butterfly.  
"It's so much more fun breaking the rules," said the woman, straightening up.

The woman glances at the Granger store window and downstairs are staring at the now almost empty cup in Hermione's hand.  
"Work so hard, so early ... if I had something to say about this, someone will bring you your coffee."

Hermione smiled at she.  
"A delivery of java? It would be nice, a girl can dream, huh?" She said.

 _(God, Hermione, where did your manners go?)_  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

The woman looks at Hermione through her eyelashes. She spreads the foam off her pale cheek, then licks it lightly from her glove, and her smile ignites everything in Hermione.  
"Dreams can come true for those who deserve it, Hermione, and I am Narcissa Black."

That said, Narcissa turns and walks away on the sidewalk, leaving Hermione stunned and breathless in her wake. The young woman remains silent for several minutes ... watching the graceful figure of Narcissa fade on the edges and finally disappear in the scorching morning mist of Las Vegas.

_(It could just as easily have been a waking dream, a kind of wonderful mirage.)_

Hermione slowly looks towards her cup of java which now contains only melting ice.

_(But it was not a mirage, it was indeed real and here with me.)_

Hermione lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. It's probably her imagination, probably, but she can almost feel Narcissa's hands on her arms again. The warmth of lace, the strength of her elegant fingers ...

_(I wish ... I wish that I ...)_

A knock on the window of the bicycle shop, coming from inside it, attracts Hermione's attention. 

A woman in her mid-forties looking slightly like her but green eyes instead of brown stares at her. 

Her mother, Jean Granger, points her wrist excessively, she doesn't even wear a watch, but Hermione gets the message clearly.

Moaning softly, Hermione tosses her cup of ice in the trash can in front of the store entrance and heads inside.

_(Another day, another adjusted bicycle seat, ugh ...!)_


	2. Strange guys at the casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's day at the bicycle shop, a trip to the casino and Narcissa may have problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story as there is no magic wand each person having powers to a specific object, that of Narcissa is the sword
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment

**The day goes by as slowly as a snail for Hermione, the afternoon arrives...**

She is bored enough to consider the possibility of making an appointment with the dentist just for a variety ... while handing over a cent to her client. She watches him turn around to leave, waiting for the ringing of the bell above the store door.  
"Hm!" Said Hermione when her mother bends her in the coast, pointing at her.  
" Customer service !" She reminds she severely. "Say thank you! Leave a good impression on them!"

Hermione puffs out her cheeks.  
"Sorry!" She shouts to the customer.

He looks over his shoulder, blinking, Hermione drops a jaunty greeting.  
"Have a good day." She says. "Come back to us!"

**By the time the customer is back on the street...**

Hermione's mother pats her with a cloth greasy.  
"You are impossible!" Told her.  
"You love Me." Replies Hermione with a smile.

Hermione's mother rolls her eyes at this.  
"An obligation that I feel more deeply  
than others on certain days. " She said.   
" Now Shoo! Go clean up! "

Hermione leaves neat the model displayed in the showcase then dust the counter. She then puts her chin on it near the cash register, and prays for the sweet release brought by the closing time. The minutes go by.

_(Definitely ... There has never been a moment boredom in medical school, it was a constant stress without end in sight. )_

Hermione gnaws at her lower lip, forcing herself to don't check her phone yet ... again.

_(I don't want to go back to school ... I'm happy to be home, I'm happy to work here instead of reading patient records, no regrets, but ...)_

Hermione closed her eyes and Narcissa filled her mind, her blond and black hair, her shiny blue-gray eyes like jewelry, her gloves and the things they did when Narcissa touched her.

_(When she touched me ...)_

Hermione shivers at the memory.

 _(She was so ... so ...)_  
"Poisoned." Sigh Hermione, saying it out loud voices at the store empty, safe and boring.

She drops her chin again on the counter this time with a deaf noise.

_(She said she would ask someone to_   
_bring me coffee, is that how it is in her world? )_

A customer enters looking for a set of Allen keys.

_(My world is that, keys, pedals, chain whips and water bottle holders.)_

In her head, Hermione hears Narcissa's voice, that soft, silky purr. So what packs the customer's purchase, she can not help looking with envy towards the window, hoping to see a shimmer of blond and black.

_(I would like to be in her world, I bet, and ... I would really like to see her again.)_

**A few days later...**

Hermione's mother sends her drop off a fancy bicycle gadget at an equally chic casino on the Strip.

**Hermione enters through the doors...**

Dodging the waiters with trays of champagne and avoiding the greedy players, it was then that she spotted a familiar face.

_(Hey, is that ...?)_

Narcissa deliberately walks the soft carpet in the casino lobby. Hermione beams in an instant, she raises her hand to wave, and she is ready to call the name of the other woman, hoping ...

_(Hoping that she talks to me again, come closer to me like the last time.)_

Then Hermione notices Narcissa's face, and she swallows the other woman's name like a piece of coal.

_( It's not the face of a ... happy woman.)_

**Hermione steps back into the shadow of a machine under to reassess the situation...**

Narcissa is not alone. She and a woman, with features resembling hers but making a half a head more tall she and with black hair in wild curls, blue eyes so dark that they are almost as black as her hair and dressed in a style that can be described as gothic, walk together. The two women are surrounded by a group of at least five guys.

_( Are they ... are these guys running them somewhere? )_

Hermione bristles at the idea.

_( Are Narcissa and her friend in trouble? )_

**Hermione walks slowly towards the group, intending to find out...**

_( Maybe I can signal to Narcissa ...! )_

She brushes her elbow with one of the guys near her. He turns to Hermione, his lips peeled off in back and slime ropes flying between his teeth as he rumbles in the young girl's face. Hermione stumbles back, shocked.

_( What...!? )_

The group walks away again, Narcissa and her friend still out of sight.

_(What was it with this guy ?!)_

Hermione clenched her fists.

_(We may be in Vegas, but there's something weird going on here, I need to make sure Narcissa is good. )_

Hermione drags behind the group as close as possible without drawing too much attention, taking photos of all the guys on her phone. No one else is paying attention to them.

_( Of course not, the stuff of what's going on in Vegas, stay in Vegas, it's not a joke, but still these guys don't look ... normal.)_

Hermione's arms are inundated with goosebumps, all the hair on her neck is straight.

_(Am I judging? Or panicking for no reason? )_

Hermione tiptoed, trying to see the group of strange guys again.

_( If I can just see Narcissa's face ... make sure she's ok ...)_

The group gather in a huge elevator with many other customers. 

**Hermione sneaks up on them, rubbing in a back corner...**

As she does her best to see Narcissa,  
Hermione catches the eye of the other woman's friend, who frowns.

_(Ok ... she doesn't seem to need help.)_

Hermione swallowed hard.

_( But Narcisa could! )_

All the customers of the casino talk about a magic show.

_( Is there one on the roof here? I can't say I'm surprised, I heard there is another in a nearby hotel, glitz, glam, white tiger, tightrope walkers ... Vegas in short! )_

People are starting to land and soon it’s  
just Hermione, the strange guys, Narcissa and her friend. They go up to the top floor. The group descends first and Hermione lets the doors close holding her breath. It has up to ten and ...

**She presses the openings button on the**   
**door and slowly slides out of the elevator...**

On a magnificent sprawling roof.

_( Narcissa ...? )_

Hermione's heart soars when she hears the voice of the other woman hidden behind a staircase, she gets closer until she understands what Narcissa is saying.  
" I do not accept mediocrity. "

Blinking and biting her lips, Hermione looked around the edge of the stairs. Narcissa advance to one of the strange guys in the group. He shows her teeth like he did for Hermione, but Narcissa is not afraid.

_( Oh my God! )_

Narcissa levels what looks like a straight sword on the man’s throat.   
"You only had one job." She said. "A job, and you botched it! "

Narcissa's sword blade shines in the Vegas sun.  
" What should I do to those who cannot do  
their work? " Continue Narcissa creaking her glove as she tightens her grip, preparing to hit. " Let me refresh your memory ... "


	3. To make a good impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets in trouble, chats with Narcissa and meets new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to comment

_(Whoa, whoa! Okay, wait time, what's going on?)_

Hermione's pulse is a buzz in her own ears, her temples throb and her palms are slippery with sweat... Narcissa is holding a sword, a real sword sharp and very deadly.

_(I have, seriously, something has been miscalculated here.)_

The alarm sirens start ringing in Hermione's head.

_(I should probably be, uh, move ...)_

Hermione's survival instincts are taken to the next level. Unfortunately, they also kicked her directly into a product group of  
cleaning. A mop slams on the ground and a broom composes a symphony in honor of her absolute grace, and Hermione kicks a metal bucket for good measure. The bucket rolls towards Narcissa and the others.

_(Son of...!)_

All eyes on the roof are focused on Hermione. It freezes on the spot. The man Narcissa was threatening with her sword turns around and comes straight at Hermione, the other guys on his heels.

_(No no no no...!)_

**Hermione tries to run...**

But she doesn't go far. The man grabs her wrist, squeezes it, holding it in place as he scolds at the young woman's face, sending her sputum. Hermione finds herself surrounded by the intimidating guys.

_(Oh shit.)_

With her free hand, Hermione takes her phone out of her pocket, her fingers shaking.  
"I have everything on video." She says. "You harass these nice women."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione can see Narcissa and the woman who is probably from her family coming towards the men and her, but Hermione dares not look away from whoever holds it.  
"I took pictures of all of your faces, don't tell me not test. "Add Hermione." It's all in the cloud."

Hermione slides her thumb over her phone screen.  
"I press a button and my mother calls the police." Threat Hermione, "Let me go."

The man doesn't let her go, he sticks his fingers in the skin of the young woman and she is sure that she will have bruises, she can feel it. The man growls, growling low and sparkling, like a rabid dog. All the guys do it.

_(Am I ...)_

Hermione's heart is a stone in her chest,  
thick with frost and heavy, very heavy.

_(Will i die here?)_

Hermione stares at the man clutching her wrist. She is afraid, but she is not defenseless. She took exactly three martial art lessons when she was a kid and she's a dropout from medical school.

 _(I'm not going to go wild, buddy, I know exactly where to tap to break the maximum number of toes.)_  
"She told you to let her go." It's the voice of  
Narcisa who says these words, a silk thread which clings to the heart of Hermione and warms she. "You didn't hear it? Bella did it and I did it."

Hermione takes a look at Narcissa and the other women.

_(Bella, apparently.)_

Bella, laughs at Hermione. But Narcissa gets closer.  
"Little spitfire, isn't it?" Said she amused. "Not amazing that you thought of me. "

_(I have...?)_

Hermione is manhandled by a crazy guy on a posh casino roof in a situation that could be straight out of a mafia movie, but somehow Nancissa smile makes her  
bearable situation.

_(Is it worth it.)_

But then that smile fades, and Narcissa turns a glare at the man holding Hermione.  
"You heard it." She repeats. "Let her go now!"

**Hermione is released...**

While everyone is watching, Narcissa approaches even more and delicately takes the wrist of the young woman between her converging lace fingers... turning the wrist on one side then on the other.  
"Aren't you hurt?" She asks to Hermione.  
"No, I... I'm fine." Replies this one.

Yet Narcissa did not end. She looks at Hermione from head to toe, assessing, and even though she was clearly... involved... before, she takes her time to do it. Every bit of her attention is on Hermione. The cheeks of the youngest heat up.

 _(It's nice, not what I expected, but nice.)_  
"You are safe now." Say Narcissa  
apparently pleased with Hermione's condition, she back. "But what exactly are you doing here?"

Hermione bites her bottom lip.

_(That's right, she only knows me like the girl from the bike shop that spilled coffee on her face, I have to do better than that.)_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione takes a last look at the man who caught her. Blowing her chest, Hermione gives Narcissa her best face saying, yes i am fierce.  
"I had to make sure everything was fine." She said seriously.

Nardissa's blonde eyebrows rise, there is her smile again, or at least a hint a flash of dimples.

 _(Dimple, oh my god, kill me now.)_  
"I... I saw you in the casino downstairs." Say Hermione. "Surrounded by, you know..." She salutes the men who are now watching nothing at all. "Surrounded by, uh.... scary guys, it looked like they might be taking you somewhere against your will, and of course, okay, I might have been misinterpreted ..."

 _(Definitely misinterpreted ... a sword!)_  
"But, I had to do something." Hermione sighed. "So I followed you."

Bella laughed again, a sound that would be pretty if it weren't entirely at the expense of Hermione and intended to make fun of the young woman.  
"It wasn't the brightest idea, was it?" She said mockingly, throwing Hermione a haughty look, passing her charcoal black eyes on the young woman, everything in her eyes is disdainful. "You are a kid, what could you have done if had she been in danger? "

Hermione turns to Bella, incredulous.

 _(Ah! I see that someone is not aware that young people can be an obstacle!)_  
"I would have done everything I could." Replies Hermione. "Have a crisis, call for help, whatever! Who cares if I'm young? I can always kick the booty, wouldn't you want someone to help you too if you're in trouble, even if he was young? " 

She then raises her fists and jab playful in the air.   
"Although I am young, I am fierce."

Bella obviously tries not to smile and Narcissa laughs, not a mocking laugh! A happy laugh.  
"And you have it! She's fierce, Bellatrix," She said.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and Narcissa leans over to whisper something just for Hermione.  
"Sometimes, my big sister must be put in her place, she might even respect you a little for that's good for you. "

Hermione smiles at Narcissa and she smiles back not just a dimple this time but a real one smile, small and warm and something that the young woman put in it.

_(I did it!)_

Hermione must fight the urge to smile like  
an idiot.

 _(I ... I would really love to do it too, but I have to play cool, easy does it.)_  
"Really difficult ..." said Hermione.

Narcissa looks at her, can be thoughtful, can be curious, and the weight of her look makes you shiver Hermione in the right places.  
"I had to go check, I had to make sure ..." Adds the young lady. "Maybe it was a bit reckless."

Hermione gestures to Bellatrix.  
"I would do it anyway." Does she say in  
looking around the roof, the dazzling sight minus the weird guys and she can't help laughing a little. "Wow, I'm certainly not supposed to be here, but ... someone recently told me that it was fun breaking the rules, I'm... I'm glad I tried. "

Narcissa smile deepens and she takes Hermione's hand.  
"That you would take such a chance ..." She said. "That you would put yourself in danger to help me ... awesome." 

She turns her hand over that of the youngest and runs her fingers over her arm, leaving lines of heat behind.   
"Not to mention that your audacity that gave me the chance to see you again." Add Narcissa." I am very happy. "

**Narcissa narrowed the distance between Hermione and herself, not that there were many left...**

Up close her eyes are as striking as the young woman remembered. Their full depths with a fire, Hermione feels resounded in the rush of blood in her fingers, her hot face.  
"I was worried ..." Said Narcissa, her thumb caressing Hermione's wrist. "I thought I might never see you again ... and yet here you are!"

She smiled and Hermione hypnotized it, the shape of Narcissa's mouth, the soft sound of her laugh. She is happy.  
"You are here! What am I going to do with you?" She said, looking at Hermione almost affectionately.


	4. The heart wants what they want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone must be punished, Bellatrix frightens Hermione but luckily Narcissa is there to reassure her and offer her something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always appreciated

**The guy who caught Hermione walks away...**

Narcissa's smile fades as fast as an eyelash flicker.  
"And you!" She said coldly to the man, turning the heels to head towards him.

Narcissa's sword shines in the sun as she wields it, seemingly intending to use it.

 _(She's not seriously ...?)_  
"You don't have to go and kill him." Said Bellatrix indifferent to Narcissa.

 _(Hang on, she just said kill? She didn't do it, she could not...)_  
"There is another pathetic human he can live in here." Adds Bellatrix.

 _(Living? Can she stop her quirky puns?)_  
"No." Narcissa replies, looking at Hermione  
Carefully. "They have to learn not to attack pretty girls, let it be an example, let's say."

Hermione can't stop looking at the sword in Narcissa's hand. Mainly because it's a sword and also because it feels like it's going to have its moment.

_(I don't like where it's going.)_

Narcissa is still looking at Hermione. Their eyes are meet. The woman with bi-color hair winks. It's quick! But the youngest know what she saw, and the relief crosses Hermione in a cold wave.

_(A joke is a joke, it must be.)_

Narcissa smiles. Extends her free hand to pat the scary guy's shoulder.  
"Men are the worst, aren't they, Hermione?" She says.

_(I mean, he did everything to scare me, but ...!)_

Narcissa stabs the man. The stab! He then hits the roof with a thud like a sack of  
bricks. Hermione did not go to medical school for nothing.

_(Pressure bandage! Stem the blood flow!)_

Hermione starts to rush, ready to tear  
her sweatshirt to make a makeshift bandage when the man stands up.

_(What? what?)_

The man blinks, misty, looking about a fifth as confused as Hermione feels.

_(There is ... no blood, no visible wound.)_

Smirkily, all positively aristocratic appearances, Bellatrix helps the man to get up. She even dusted it off a little.  
"Wild night, huh? And day too!" She said. "You partyer, you."

Bellatrix puts a wad of banknotes in the man's pocket.  
"But it looks like you were lucky in games, isn't it amazing?" She adds. "The elevator is over there, honey, and there you go, goodbye now."

Bellatrix brings the man on his way.

**During this time...**

Hermione looks at Narcissa, Narcissa's sword ... no blood! And the place the guy fell ... clean too.

_(But she stabbed his, she stabbed him, I saw him, it happened right in front of me.)_

Hermione breathes in a hoarse breath. She feels like there is not enough air in the world and she closes her chocolate eyes, trying not to lose her mind.

_(Be cool there is a reasonable explanation for this, all is well.)_

**Bellatrix returns...**

"You are so dramatic, my god!" She said to Narcissa, "You MUST just show yourself to the pretty girl before you kill her."

_(There's that word again! KILL!)_

Hermione's ears, ring, ring.

_(They don't mean killing me, do they? I mean, Narcissa stabbed this guy and he ... he was fine, he...)_

Hair on Hermione's neck stands up  
standing. The ringing in her ears goes up  
a shrill cry. Without thinking, she rushes, it's like running in a dream: each step takes forever, as if she slipped into the syrup.

Hermione blinks and she is somewhere  
again.

_(What ...? It must be their dressing room.)_

A sound like a silver light breaks the  
Hermione's dream feeling. None of her dreams have ever produced such a beautiful sound. It's Narcissa. Narcissa's laugh. She walks towards Hermione.  
"There is a misunderstanding here, I think." She said softly.

Behind Narcissa, Bellatrix makes a face. A face puzzled.

_(It doesn't exactly fill me with confidence.)_

Narcissa is still talking.  
"You really are way too cute." She says to  
Hermione.

Hermione's heart makes a dizzying turn and her face warms ... Because of course she would be falling for a beautiful woman who stabs people who annoys her.

_(The heart wants what it wants, the heart also makes really bad life choices!)_

**Narcissa passes her sword to Bellatrix. She approaches Hermione slowly...**

Her hands raised, her palms tense to appease the young woman.  
"Do not be afraid." She said Hermione. "It was a thing, an illusion. "

Narcissa waves her fingers.  
"I am an illusionist." She explains.  
"Like a magician?" Ask Hermione. "Abracadabra, that kind of thing?"

Narcissa doesn't care about Hermione's way of talking about her work.  
"Yes, but with more class." She said, stepping back, making a big gesture towards the stage and the rows of empty seats. "This is where we put on our show! You caught us practicing, and when I saw that you had followed us from the hall, well ..."

Narcissa spreads her hands while looking again Hermione, her feigned expression of innocence.  
"I couldn't help but play a little with you."  
Said the illusionist, her bright blue eyes. "Didn't I give you a show?"

Hermione looks at Bellatrix, still holding the sword of Narcissa. It's easy to remember how bright the blade was in the sun.

_(It's easy to remember hit the ground too.)_

Hermione swallows hard.

_(But he's fine, and in the elevator coming here, people were talking about a show ...)_

**Narcissa gets closer...**

Hermione's heart beats more strong while she is eclipsed in the shadow of the other woman, but ... The young woman does not move away. She doesn't want it. Narcissa is pressing something into Hermione's hands.

_(What...?)_

It is a ticket, thick and in relief, ultra fancy, green and silver in color. A ticket for a show.  
"Come see me tonight." Said Narcissa to Hermione looking at her through her eyelashes, and it's an invitation, Hermione knows, but ... it may also be an order.

Hermione is shivering and Narcissa smiles.  
"I can't wait to show you what else I can do, honey." She says seductive.


	5. Pure of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione attends Narcissa's magic show and demonstrates her good heart during the show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears 
> 
> Your comments are always appreciated

**Vegas is a bright city, especially the middle of the Strip as it is now, but where Hermione is...**

_(Wow, it's like we're suspended at midnight.)_

**Hermione is back on the roof of the casino, in the audience of the Narcissa show...**

All the lights are off. The young woman shivers, her cheeks warm. A spotlight opens the night, Narcissa Black at its center. The woman smiles at her audience, beckoning, and the light shines on her fingers.

_(More gloves... )_

But Hermione can't focus too long on Narcissa's hands when she's so delighted with the rest of the other woman.  
"Lovers of curiosity and mystics... will you not share this time with me?" Ask Narcissa.

The rest of the crowd and Hermione gasp as Narcissa dives from the top of the stage platform into the pool far below in front of the stage, the searchlights chasing her.

**But Narcissa comes out of the pool unscathed...**

She is... waves of amazement cross the audience. The woman is not at all drenched. It is absolutely not wet. She still wears her mischievous smile, however.  
"Tonight you will feel the thrill of sin with me, your host, the one and only Greed! " Said Narcissa, making a sort of bow.

 _(Greed? I remember my post saying that, it must be her stage name.)_  
"You will see things that shock you." Mentionned Narcissa wandering across the surface of the pool ...

 _(She is .... she is walking on water!)_  
"Your most precious secrets will be revealed! No one can hide anything from Pride!" Warns Narcissa.

Bellatrix then emerges from the shadows in a burst of black sparks. The Narcisa's voice drops, a low, bewitching rumble that sends heat spiraling through Hermione.  
"And you will do EXACTLY what we tell you, won't you, Severus?" Said Narcissa.

A man from their poster, looking sinister with skin pale, long black hair and just as dark eyes, joins Bellatrix and Narcissa on stage, her smile is nothing but sinister.  
"Illusion ... mind reading ... hypnosis ..." Narcissa said.

Severus bows as the fireworks explode,  
giving color to the world.  
"Welcome to mortal sin!" Exclaims Narcissa.

The crowd bursts into a cacophony of cheers and Hermione sits in her seat, breathing hard.

_(It's going to be intense.)_

**Hermione is not mistaken...**

Men like the one who caught it earlier today ... like the one Narcissa got stabbed ... rush through the crowd, chasing members of the audience to go on stage. Hermione watches Narcissa and Severus convince people to go through tunnels of roaring flames going up their sleeves ... The fire licking their naked flesh ... but it doesn't burn.

**Hermione sees Bellatrix discover people's dark secrets...**

She artfully turns them through the scene: adultery, a lack of love, a stolen kiss ... a broken heart. No one is safe from women. Anyone could be next, and the crowd is CRAZY for that.  
"And now for our finale!" Narcissa announcement.

**Narcissa's men shoot a rude, drunk moron on stage who made fun of them during half the show...**

_(I bet they chose him so they could get away from his behavior.)_

Crew whispering and Bellatrix with Severus bring the drunk man in the middle of the scene.  
"Ohhh, you were a very bad boy, weren't you? Why don't you tell everyone what you did?" Said Bellatrix.

Hermione bit her lip with guilt.

_(I ... I want to know, it's wrong.)_

Severus whispers something almost Serpentine and shines with a strange, trembling light.  
"Come on, tell them!" He orders the drunk man.

The man's head is hidden.  
"I organized and then ... stole the money from a fundraiser funds for orphans and sick children. "

_(Oh my God!)_

The crowd backs away and people hiss in disgust.

_(But ... but they all smile, they think it's_   
_awful and SMILE?)_

Hermione chews the inside of her cheek.  
"Well, everyone? Should he be punished for such a horrible sin? "Narcissa asks.

_(Wait, what did she say?)_

Hermione watches the scene uneasily.

_(Will she stab him too?)_

Everyone seems to think the guy should  
have his right desserts right now. Whip  
in a frenzy by Narcissa and by the men in the crowd pushing them.  
"I said, SHOULD IT BE PUNISHED?" Repeat Narcissa.

The crowd resumes their response with a song.  
"PUNISH HIM, PUNISH HIM, PUNISH HIM!"

The guy on stage cringes.

_(He is humiliated.)_

**Hermione is standing before she can really think about it...**

She is going to the stage because the guy looks ...

 _(Scared.)_  
"Well! And what is it? "Narcissa smiles.

**Hermione reached the stage with her sweaty neck...**

Narcissa looks at her with a knowing little smile, as if she expects this to happen. The illusionist drops her microphone for the brunette.  
"Do you think he should be punished?" Request Narcissa directly to Hermione this time.

Hermione looks at the guy, well above his head and sweaty bullets.  
"Take me instead." Then she said to Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyebrows rise and Hermione takes a deep inspiration, supporting the other woman's gaze.  
"If you need someone WILLING up there, here I am!" Add Hermione.

Bellatrix sneers and Severus looks at Hermione ... everything looks at Hermione and a silence falls on the crowd.  
"Would you do that?" Said Narcissa astonished, her eyes crossing Hermione. "Would you sacrifice yourself to pay someone else's sins?"

_(Sacrifice ... it's just such an unpleasant word.)_

Almost as rude as ... everyone watching Hermione. The young woman feels the weight of hundreds of eyes running through her, and she never wanted so much when that moment in her life to disappear in the air. Hermione tries to swallow. Throat rubs like sandpaper, and she remembers that Narcissa asked a question. Narcissa waits for Hermione's response, waiting to see if the young woman will pass through.  
"I can do it." Hermione nods, she says it out loud and it's real, it's happening, she's doing it.

Hermione meets Narcissa's eyes again.  
"I can take whatever you have." She said to the other woman.

_(Did I come ... I mean, I never wanted to_   
_not really hint at she!)_

There is a spark of smile spreading across the face of Narcissa.  
"If defending someone who did such a terrible thing is really what you want ..." She said. "Well, how can I stop such bravery?"

Narcissa leans towards Hermione, her glove almost shining under the lights, her eyes alike. The brunette could get lost in those eyes.

_(I don't want to go up there, I'm terrified, but ... she ... she won't let anything bad happen to me.)_

**Hermione takes Narcissa's hand and she pulls it on the scene...**

The illusionist looks at the guy whose Hermione takes the place.  
"Be glad that someone stronger than you is never come here to save you tonight. " Said Narcissa.

The man leaves and Narcissa turns to face the crowd.  
"Someone so pure in heart does not deserve to be punished, does he?" She says. "It requires an entirely different type of show... Are you ready ?!"


	6. Leaning at the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the show followed by Narcissa and Hermione playing at the casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter I hope you will like it anyway

The audience for Narcissa's show shout their approvals for her choice not to punish Hermione for her a decision full of kindness.

**The illusionist leads the brunette through the scene to a spiral staircase that goes up to the night sky...**

They go there, the neon of the strip below is a rainbow smear, the noise of the crowd seems weak, but it is probably because Hermione hears them through a mist of pure panic.

**Narcissa supports Hermione toward the ledge...**

There is nothing between the young woman and a plunge into infinity except empty air.  
"And now we start." Said the illusionist.

Narcissa stands right in front of Hermione, their toes almost touching, the heat smoking the young woman. She has already cycled under the desert sun for hours and has never felt such heat. It flows through it, sinks into its marrow, its all.  
"Do not worry." Narcissa breaths to she, her voice a satin whisper. "Nothing bad will happen to you, after all ..."

Narcissa's smile is a silver glitter in the night.  
"... you are right where I want you." She adds with seduction.

Then there is a question in Narcissa's eyes, not said: a pause asking Hermione if she is ready. The young woman nods in confirmation and the world bows. Hermione leans back on the ledge. Further ... more far! Until she is weightless, hanging over the city, only her heels touch the edge of the roof and yet ...

_(I will not fall.)_

Hermione is so certain that her panic subsides, replaced by fear and sheer joy.

_(It's incredible!)_

Hermione feels this hanging at the end of the world. All thanks to Narcissa Black.  
"Oh no! She looks alone there, doesn't she?" Request the illusionist to the crowd admiring her spectacle. "Maybe she needs company!"

**The aerial sky is slowly swallowed by the silhouette of Narcissa as she leans over Hermione...**

Hovering over the young woman at an angle that should be impossible. There can now be no more than an inch between Hermione and Narcissa, the elder's face is so close that Hermione can see each eyelash cut to the stars light. She can feel the breath Narcissa's warm, sweet and fast, and she can imagine how the other woman could move above her in a more carnal context. Hermione can almost feel the warmth of Narcissa's smile.  
"Thank you for trusting me." Said Narcissa.

Hermione is barely able to breathe.

_(No, thank you for this extraordinary experience.)_

There is a flash, blinding. A roar rises: applause. Thunderous and overwhelming applause.

**Hermione blinks and she and Narcissa are back on the scene in front of the stunned crowd...**

_(Have we ever really been up there?)_

Narcissa pulls Hermione into a bow as the lights go down in the dark.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the show is over, I hope you enjoyed seeing you again!" Narcissa announces, shaking Hermione's hand. "But you darling, you're still mine."

**An hour and thirty minutes later ...**

After being suspended above the city, being back in the casino seems almost surreal to Hermione. And she's still in the company of Narcissa.

**Narcisa leads Hermione to a roulette table...**

Slipping into place among the players the same way a key fits in a lock. Narcissa belongs to it and does not belong to it not at the same time. While she releases capacities and an atmosphere which says that she will clean the dealership, she is ...  
it is also too beautiful for the whole room.

_(I look at her, I have to, ahem, I have to remind my thirst.)_

Narcissa examines the table and Hermione slowly exhales. Maybe the aristocratic woman knows what the young woman is looking at, but Hermione doesn't know.

 _(I'm deep out of my depth here, I am, maybe a girl from Las Vegas, but I've never played in my life, my mother would have killed me if I tried.)_  
"Do you want to bet something?" Ask Narcissa.

Hermione smiled at Narcissa and gently shakes her head.  
"I have to protect my morning coffee budget." Hermione replies by moving her eyebrows. "Besides, I from here, I know the house always wins."

Narcissa nods to one of the many men Hermione begins to regard as lackeys  
of the other woman. The fall advances a huge pile of money.

_(It's probably more money than a year of medical schooling! And it only carries it, correction someone else is wearing it for her, wow.)_

Narcissa's eyes are on Hermione, her heavy, warm gaze.  
"What is your favorite number, Hermione?" Request Narcissa.

Hermione's brain tries to fill with static electricity.

_(She's going to bet on this? She's going to bet all that money above! Oh my god, what if I make she lose everything?)_

Maybe Narcissa can feel Hermione's hesitation, as she leans over to the side taking her hand, shocking and hot on the knee of the young woman under the table. She whispers to Hermione again now as she does on the roof, her voice all temptation, all promise.  
"Walk with the razor with me." She says. "See where you are find it. "

Hermione's heartbeat sings in her ears.  
"Seventeen." She says.

Narcissa grips Hermione's knee and nods towards the dealer.  
"Seventeen." She said to him.

The dealer tosses the ball ... Narcissa and Hermione win.  
"Oh my ..." sneers Narcissa, her hand moving. "It seems I have found my lucky charm."

Narcissa slowly traces her fingers, slowly over Hermione's thigh, the slipping of her thumb an agony of pleasure.  
"Do not you think?" Ask Narcissa.

_(I have to say something, something even half as hot as it makes me feel, go Hermione, you can ...)_


	7. Flirting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides to get bold before she and Narcissa have to rush out of the casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates the beginning of a Cissamione romance moment and the 🖤 indicates the end of the moment

**After Narcissa's show,**   
**Still at the casino roulette table ...**

Hermione's heart goes up in her throat and her face is now red, she knows why she feels that, but ... she doesn't think she ever wanted anything as much as she wanted Narcissa to continue to touch her sensually like she's doing right now.  
"Maybe you are mine." Said Hermione quickly, quietly and in half a prayer.

Narcissa blinks in surprise at this.  
"Um? Maybe what am I?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Mine ..." Hermione replies while reaching under the table.

❤️  
Rolling her hand over Narcissa's, the lace of the glove of the other woman so hot that I got dizzy, Hermione guides Narcissa's fingers a little higher on her thigh.  
"Maybe YOU are my lucky charm." Hermione smiles.  
"Um!" Said Narcissa her cheeks taking on a pinkish hue as a happy and surprised smile appeared on her lips.

_(Wow, her cheeks are pink, or is it just me? Did I make her blush? I really hope I made her blush!)_

Narcissa clears her throat gently. Then, with one silky finger she wrote what appears to be her first name at the top of the inside of Hermione's thigh.  
"You, mm ..." smiled Narcissa. "You believe?"

Hermione's mouth is dry. People are sitting on either side of the two women, walking around, everyone is so close and it's so salacious, how Narcissa caresses Hermione at this precise moment, how she looks at the young woman like a panther on the hunt. Hermione rummages in her pocket and takes out her wallet.  
"Let's find out." She said confidently.  
🖤

With fingers that threaten to tremble, Hermione digs up her emergency supplies ... a drop of a few hundred dollars that she has kept aside for years, literally.

_(My money to get me out of trouble may now have brought me some, but ... maybe it's not the worst thing that can happen to me, maybe I already have problems and that it's just what I need in my boring life.)_

Hermione puts the money on the gaming table, greeting the dealer as if she knows what she is doing. Narcissa is surprised and happy again, at least Hermione thinks it is when she sees the sweet sparkle in the other woman's blue eyes. The illusionist puts her chin in her free hand and smiles at the brunette.

 _(She looks really amused.)_  
"What about your morning coffee budget?" Ask Narcissa. "It seems to me that I remember you telling me you had to protect him."

Hermione tries to look brave when all this  
that she feels is heat all over her body, not out of fear.

_(She does this to me, she makes me reckless and I...)_

Hermione smiles, no she beams, almost laughing, because it is not her mother's bicycle shop with her cautious and normal monotony, it is not a medical school either, where everything is a competition every minute of stress to study and be the best with constant, overwhelming pressure. No, it's ... it's just fun!

 _(And I love it!)_  
"It seems to me that I remember YOU saying something a few minutes ago about stepping on the edge of the razor." Said Hermione.

Hermione pushes her money to the dealer. Then she looks up at Narcissa's face, her dark eyes in which she drowns.  
"I still walk." Smiles Hermione, before lowering the voice. “No illusions, okay? No show, you're all I need to win."

Narcissa smiled gently.  
"Oh, take a risk, right, honey?" She says. "Let's see what's going on ..."

Hermione takes a look at the money one last times, it is money for Narcissa, probably, but it is a lot for the young woman.

_(It's worth it, every part of it ...)_

Hermione gives all her attention to the dealer.  
"Seventeen, again." She says.

_(The statistical chances that it will land twice on the same number ... it would be like winning the lottery ... or it would be like spilling coffee on the most beautiful woman to have ever lived and for end up with her hands on me in all the best way a few days later.)_

Hermione nods to the dealer and he throws the ball.

_Click, click, click ..._

The young woman does not think, she does not hope, does not don't panic, don't breathe, Narcissa touches her again  
and this woman's fingers ...

_(Her fingers, my god, her FINGERS ...)_

Hermione wins, her heart skips a beat, two  
beats, then three and Narcissa's laughter at her making it look like a statue reaction is a delighted triumph.

_(I won, I won, I won! I ... it worked, it worked, I ...!)_

The dealer hands his winning tokens to Hermione and she takes them, almost numb, turning her head to smile helplessly at Narcissa.  
"Narcissa ..." she said still in shock. "Narcissa, look!"

Hermione shows Narcissa the range of tokens.  
"I won." She said laughing like a child who just received a ton of candy.

Narcissa's smile softened the childlike look of Hermione right now.  
"You did it." She says. "You beat the house."

**Narcissa leans so close to Hermione...**

It's as if the two women are again on the roof of the casino, levitating above the world. Smiling, the illusionist signs to the dealer to take the tokens. She takes a look around the room, almost reflected and suddenly she sharpens. Hermione immediately sees why: the casino security team heads straight for the two women.  
"Humph ... they love to spoil the fun." Growls Narcissa annoyed.

**Narcissa takes Hermione's hand and pulls her out of the gaming table towards the exit of the casino...**

Just before arriving at the door of the establishment, one of the security guards steps in front of them.  
"Excuse me, ladies." He said crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest. "The casino manager would like to speak to you in private."

The man threatens to appear, and Narcissa only smirks at that.

 _(She isn't even intimidated at all.)_  
"I'm sure he would," said Narcissa, running her eyes from the bottom of the man's body to the top. "Pity..."

With an easy throw and flip, Narcissa tosses a wide range of banknotes like simple confetti.

 _(She just came from ...?)_  
"I have places to go." Said Narcissa to the guard before turning her trademark smile to Hermione. "And a pleasant companion to keep."

Casino customers scream in excitement and quickly scramble for Narcissa's money, immediately grabbing it by pushing and hitting each other. The security guards quickly find themselves overwhelmed by this unrest. Forgotten in all this heckling, Narcissa gently and discreetly leads Hermione through the doors of the casino, right on the streets of Las Vegas that never sleep.

_(Tonight was ... amazing ...!)_


	8. Romanticize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa romance Hermione in her own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly contains Hermione's thoughts,   
> It slows down the plot a little but advances the relationship between Narcissa and Hermione

**Two hours after the casino, in one of the many bars in Las Vegas ...**

Narcissa laughs as Hermione finishes a story about managing a client who was rude with her mother in front of her.

_(I forgot that I could feel like this.)_

But this is not entirely correct.

_(I ... I may never have felt this before now.)_

Hermione thinks of Narcissa above her and the city below them, a sea of endless light.

_(I've never felt so ...)_

Hermione is still looking for the right word when Narcissa gently caresses her cheek.  
"I'm really sorry to say it, but ..." Narcissa sighed softly. "I have to go now. "

Hermione's devastation must be evident on her face, because Narcissa touches the cushion of her pumice on the lips of the youngest and caresses that too, the lace of her glove is soft and so warm.  
"Here, don't worry." Reassure Narcissa with a small smile. "You will see me again very, very soon."

Narcissa winks enticingly.  
"It's a promise, Deary." She adds before disappearing into the crowd a moment later.

Hermione's lips burn where the other woman touched her even long after she left.

**A few days later...**

"Here's another one!" Declares Hermione's mother as she walks through the door of the bicycle shop, while wearing a huge smile and an equally huge vase of flowers, proudly showing it to all their customers. "From my daughter's most recent ADMIRATOR!"  
"Mum!" Groaned Hermione, puzzled.  
"What?" Asks her mother, feigning innocence.

Jean Granger gestures with her hand towards the flowers as if Hermione could have marked them.  
"This woman has an incredible taste." She comments. "Not that I'm surprised, since she's crazy about you."

 _(Aww, mom ...)_  
"And she doesn't skimp." Points out Jean Granger. "These are GLADIOLI!"

Hermione raises an amused eyebrow while doing a little smile.  
"Wow, mom, are you a bicycle nerd AND a flower nerd? I never knew." She teases.

Her mother makes a face at she.  
"Gladioli are high-quality cut flowers, my ignorant child." She berates. "They are expensive, not common like the roses always offered on Valentine's Day."

_(Nothing about Narcissa is common, that's for sure.)_

Hermione's heart rate is accelerating.

_(Her blue eyes..and the way she smiled ... the way she made me fly over the city ...)_

Hermione takes the vase of flowers out of reach from her mother.  
"This ignorant child will appreciate her flowers now, thank you." She says.

As her mother turns to the customers,  
Hermione pulls the vase near her.

_(It's real glass, heavy.)_

She examines the range of frilly flowers.

_(Did she choose this one herself?)_

Hermione traces her finger to the petals, biting her lower lip.

_(Did ... did they remind she of anything about me?)_

Hermione realizes that she smiles, not a small smile either: A big one that is stuck on her face, blazing her happiness like a neon sign.

_(This is the third time that Narcissa has sent me flowers.)_

Hermione slowly turns the vase between her hands, the glass catching the light.

_(And I was worried that being back here at home would be boring.)_

The young woman hears Narcissa's low laugh in her head, and her cheeks heat up at the memory.

_(I can't get bored with her in my life.)_

Jean Granger laughs at something that a regular customer tells she.

_(And mom will no longer be obsessed with me go back to medical school now that she can chat over my flower admirer, right?)_

False!  
"Oh, medical school." Said Jean as her regular customer, having known the Grangers for a long time, asked she a question about her daughter. "Hermione is just taking a break."

_(Yaaaay high expectations! Avoid, avoid!)_

Hermione takes her flowers to a corner behind the counter where she can admire them ... and fantasize about who sent them ... in peace.

_(Hey, what is it?)_

There is a folded card under the emerald green ribbon tied around the vase, a small silver box accompanying it.

_(More gifts?)_

The two floral arrangements sent by Narcissa before this one were just that: flowers. Curious, Hermione delicately takes the card of the butterflies in the belly by seeing how Narcissa wrote the young woman's first name.

_(It's just my first name, but its writing is so_   
_perfect and graceful, it makes me feel ... special.)_

There is a message inside the card: An address with a few words from Narcissa.

_*Tonight, eight o'clock, come and see me, bring my colors._

_Narcissa Black*_

_(Its colors ...?)_

Hermione opens the box delivered with the flowers, and inside there is a jewel that she doesn't recognize ...

_(Magnificent!)_

It is a strange heavy stone that shines with a sparkling blue-green when Hermione touches it. She takes it out of the box out of breath, closing her fingers around her.

_(It's hot, reheat the way it is.)_

Hermione looks at the note again.

_(Eight hours!?)_

The gemstone sparkles against her skin.

_(I wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world ...)_


	9. Outright lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione joins Narcissa as requested and attends a meeting only to find that someone is trying to fool Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character but only mentioned

**Eight in the evening, in one of the many restaurants in Las vegas ...**

The address on Narcissa's note delivered with the flower bouquet, leads Hermione to one of the fanciest restaurants the young woman has ever seen.

_(Wow, I didn't even know it was here! And_   
_my name is a vegas girl.)_

Hermione looks around uncertainly.

_(She can't be too hard on me because walking into the restaurant is like stepping into a dream.)_

The floors shine with a new varnish. The hanging chandeliers are real crystal and the waiters slip into custom made suits and even in all the glamor, Hermione spots Narcissa right away. Woman graceful is seated at a table, but she is not alone.

_(Oh, is that more of a social thing? I thought ... seen the flowers ... maybe it would be ... just the two of us.)_

Hermione stifles a glimmer of disappointment and walks over towards Narcissa's table, happy to see the other  
woman even if she has to share it.  
"Oh, there is my girl." Say hello Narcissa.

 _(HER girl? Don't smile like a fool, don't, don't, don't, NO.)_  
"Hello." Hermione recognizes her cheeks a little pink.

_(Yes, a perfect greeting.)_

Narcissa, her cheek pressed to her hand, takes a moment to just look at Hermione ... a slow curl of smile hovering over her mouth which is all flirtation and fun.  
"Someone is early." Note Narcissa. "Have you missed me?"

Before Hermione can grope her answer, Narcissa nods at the waiter who has practically materialized next to the table.  
"A drink for my guest." Narcissa order. "The signature pumpkin martini, thank you."

The waiter leaves and Narcissa smiles at Hermione again, nodding at her company.  
"Sit down, Hermione." Narcissa insists. "This won't take long to finish with my ... employee. "

Hermione looks at the other woman at the table.

_(I'm not sure I want to get closer to her, there is something ... of ... outside of her.)_

The unknown woman's gaze is blank and eerie, a flash of saliva on her teeth, her upper lip protruding just enough for Hermione to see this. foul and wild shine.  
"Do not worry." Reassures Narcissa by noticing Hermione's hesitation. "She doesn't bite."

Narcissa smiles.  
"Not unless I order it." She adds.

She pats the seat next to her and after another look at the strange woman, Hermione take it. Narcissa returns her attention to her employee.  
"I need Voldemort to be found." Narcissa hisses, sounding unhappy.

This bizarre name sinks into Hermione's brain like a hot needle, and she winced at Narcissa's bass voice.  
"Why haven't you made any progress?" Ask the illusionist.

Her employee leans forward against the table while scolding response, in fact GROWING, and Hermione instinctively finds herself hopping onto Narcissa's lap.

 _(What's going on ... !? Is she enraged or something?)_  
"Forgive my employee here, Hermione." Narcissa breathes seemingly surprised to find herself with the young woman on her.

The lace of her gloves scratching Hermione's shirt, Narcissa pulled her gently but firmly back to her seat.

_(Wow, she makes me feel ... safe, despite this weird woman.)_

Narcissa in turn leans forward on the table  
towards the unknown.  
"She is clearly not used to showing good manners." She mentions to Hermione. "And in this case, I don't want to play well either."

Narcissa takes off her gloves and flexes her bare hand, her delicate fingers, her immaculate silver fingernails ... and her eyes are warm and flat, absolutely deadly on her beautiful face.

_(Either something is going on that I don't understand, or they are about to start a serious showdown.)_

The strange woman's growl died away. She actually pulls back, and Narcissa nods with obvious satisfaction at this reaction from her employee.  
"Tell me how you look for it." Narcissa orders, putting on her gloves. "Tell me everything."

**Hermione's martini arrives at this point ...**

She takes a sip as the other woman starts talking about business with Narcissa, and Hermione does her best to listen quietly.

_(None of my business, I know, but I'm curious, each has its flaws I guess.)_

Hermion listens attentively to the recite that the woman gives to Narcissa.

 _(An OUTRIGHT lie!)_  
"We cleaned up the waste west of the  
town yesterday." The woman tells. "Three times and again we combed the sands, on foot, and the whole canyon over there, for him and we found no sign."

_(Ohhhh wow, this is so much the worst lie!)_

Hermione glances at Narcissa overhead  
the edge of her Martini glass.

 _(I know it's none of my business and Narcissa is clearly running this show, but ...)_  
"It is not possible." Hermione intervenes.

Narcissa's employee growls at Hermione, strings of saliva glistening between her teeth. The young woman pulls back, but Narcissa's beautiful blue eyes are now on her, curious.  
"Oh?" Interested Narcissa said.

She smiles mischievously, hard.  
"Are you so sure?" She asks Hermione.

_(Narcissa really wants to find this guy Voldemort, I can't stay quiet here if I have information_ _that may help she.)_

Hermione looks at the unknown woman who still seems to want to tear her apart.

_(And I can't sit here idly and let someone lie to she either ...!)_


	10. I know my stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides to go upstairs to Narcissa that her employee is lying to her

**Vegas restaurant, at Narcissa's table,**   
**Hermione and an employee of Narcissa...**

Hermione stares at the woman, whom she knows she dares to lie to Narcissa.  
"So you said the canyon west of town ... Red Rock is where you went?" She asks.

Narcissa gestures for her employee to respond and she nods in Hermione's direction.  
"Okay, and you scrubbed it, you said, in ONE day?" Hermione asks skeptically.

Another nod from the strange woman, who visibly begins to bristle.  
"Mmm, yeah, no." Hermione sniffs. "Maybe you took a few pictures, a couple of selfies, but you didn't scrub anything, not in a single day, it's just impossible."

Narcissa's attention is now on Hermione, her blue eyes full of blazing curiosity too, her smile as dazzling as a sunrise.  
"And how do you know that?" She asks interested the young woman.

 _(I clearly interested Narcissa, great!)_  
"You look so sure of yourself." Adds the illusionist.

Hermione is sharply on the receiving end  
another glassy grunts from the employee of Narcissa. The woman slams her fists against the table, shaking the brunette's glass.  
"You dare to question me!" The angry woman scolds.

This time Hermione doesn't back down from her, the young woman knows what she's talking about, and Narcissa is right next to her and look at her, smiling at Hermione.  
"I'm not questioning you." Hermione replies. "I call you on your lie, big difference, I'm not trying to cause drama here, but ... feed it? Not cool."

Hermione takes a deep breath and turns to Narcissa.  
"Red Rock is MY land." Hermione proudly declares. "I have been visiting this place since I was four years old, this is where I learned to ride a bike and later mountain bike, the serious thing, I have scars that mostly come from from some of these trails."

She bites her lip, smiling.  
"I'll show them to you someday, if you want to." Hermione suggests to Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyes twinkle and her lashes  
dark floats.  
"Oh, do you want?" She purrs seductively.

She slowly moves closer to Hermione.  
"Is this a promise?" She asks with a almost predatory smile.

Hermione's heart becomes a dizzy somersault.

_(So smooth, oh my god.)_

Hermione draws an X on her chest.  
"Cross on my heart." She said seriously.

She swallowed hard and sat up in her chair.

 _(Back in business, I really want to help her.)_  
"But what am I trying to say here." Continue Hermione. "Is that I know Red Rock, I know him really, really well, I went there a lot when I was a kid and I still take groups of mountain bikers there to advertise the my mom's store, at least twice a week, and although I have visited her over and over again, even though I have been there at this point, I did everything I said and I got the overpriced crappy t-shirt from the souvenir shop and got intense sunburn, even lost like fifty cheap pairs of sunglasses ..."

Frowning, Hermione looks at the woman  
strange across the table.  
"And despite all that, I haven't seen all of Red Rock yet." Emphasizes the brunette. "Not even close, it's HUGE, you couldn't have scrubbed it in one day, you probably couldn't do it in a month, not on foot."

Hermione take another sip from her drink that Narcissa ordered, and Narcissa slowly turns her head to look at her employee.  
"Good." She said simply. "It seems that your deception was discovered by my resident professional here."

_(MY ...)_

Hermione shudders at this.

_(She said MY, ... I wouldn't mind being hers.)_

The strange woman shakes her head, sneering at Hermione.  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about ...!" She begins.

Narcissa slams her bare hand on the surface of the table and her employee's mouth closes.  
"Oh, but I think so." Replica Narcissa.

She gives Hermione a look that sends the young woman a surge of heat through her spine. Then she frowns at her employee.  
"I'll take care of you later." She informs. "Go ahead and find him."

She waves her fingers disdainfully.  
“Out of my sight" she orders.

_(Yeah, go away, liar.)_

The woman leaves, and once she leaves, Narcissa puts on her glove and turns to Hermione. Watching the young lady. Taking her time to study she, her eyes fluttering over the brunette's face, from bottom to top, and Hermione's heart pounding hard beneath her ribs, she lets Narcissa watch her.  
"Such expertise on display ..." Narcissa remarks. "Impressive."

Leaning forward, Narcissa slips a piece of  
silky fingers on Hermione's knuckles. The delicate grater of her glove on the skin makes the youngest shiver.  
"What other delectable secrets are you hiding, I wonder?" Narcissa whispers, smiling. "I can't wait to find out. "

The waiter seems to fill their glass with water.

_(I didn't eat before I came, and have alcohol to fasting ... yeah, water is a good idea.)_

Hermione drinks half the glass and thinks about what just saw.

_(So in this whole conversation between Narcissa and this woman was ... weird.)_

Hermione allows herself for a moment to relive how Narcissa removed her glove, her fingers flexing, her expression so ... so ...

_(Dangerous, and hot, let's not forget extremely hot, yet, however ... that was not normal at all.)_

Hermione bites her lower lip at the thought.

_(Totally a concrete shoe, mafia-ish vibe, is she running something that's not entirely ... legal?)_

Hermione tries to look at Narcissa without appearing to be. She does not succeed.  
"Can't you get enough of me, hm?" Teasing  
Narcissa nodding her head quietly. "You have good tastes, look at whatever you like."

There's a flash of teeth on her smile, a spark lively and brilliant.  
"But don't touch." She adds.  
"It's a rule, isn't it?" Want to know Hermione.  
"Mmhm, until I say it." Narcissa answers.

Hermione laughed, and given the invitation, she looks at the other woman with pleasure.

_(This is the first time that I have really had the chance to see her up close without being terribly embarrassed or totally petrified.)_

Narcissa is just as amazing now as she was on the sidewalk when they first met and on the week of her show. Her two-colored hair shines, her eyes glow embers blue, and she holds Hermione's gaze for a moment before the heat gets too much and the younger one has to look at her knees again.

_(Say something! Anything ...!)_


	11. When you find someone beautiful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Narcissa take advantage of finally being alone on their date

**In the chic restaurant, a few moments after Narcissa's employee left ...**

Hermione looks at Narcissa, curious.  
"So, you really like gloves, huh?" She asks, glancing at the other woman's hands.

_(Should I have asked this? What if it's a sensitive topic?)_

Fortunately, Narcissa doesn't seem embarrassed. She runs her hand over Hermione's arm, her warm fingers through the fabric.  
"Don't you love them?" She asks with a sensual purr.

Hermione swallows a squeal.  
"I ... I, yeah, I do ... mmhm!" She stutters.

There is a moment of calm then, and she looks around the restaurant, her glass of alcohol, back to Narcissa, her stomach strained with nerves.

 _(Just breathe, yes, she's gorgeous and I'm far from her depths, but ... she invited me here.)_  
"I, uh, thanks for the flowers." Hermione said.

She bites her lip timidly, her cheeks twist  
tinting roses.  
"I loved them." She adds. "A lot, Gladioli, right?"

Narcissa is visibly satisfied.  
"Yes." She nods. "Did you recognize them?"  
"Not alone." Hermione admits. "My mom told me what it was, but I looked for them later, because ... because she said they weren't standard cut flowers, and it made me think that maybe you picked them for some special reason. "

Narcissa looks at her with a soft smile, a strange expression, and it takes Hermione a second to realize that what she sees on the other woman's face is admiration.  
"Integrity." Narcisa said then, loosely. "They symbolize integrity, strength, and you what you did during my show for this disgusting man, and even now you could have told me that you knew what flowers were to impress me, but you got give your mother all the credit, so I'm impressed anyway."

She covers Hermione's hand with hers, her palm so warm it is as if there are no gloves between them.  
"It's rare to see the kind of bravery you have in this town." Narcissa adds. "I ... "

Narcissa Black doesn't seem like a woman who hesitates often, but she's taking a break now.  
"I wanted to honor this." She explains. "When you find something beautiful ..."

Her fingers slide into Hermione's.  
"... or someone." She continues. "You show them."

Hermione's face is hot. Her chest too, her ... everything everywhere.

_(No one has ever told me anything like this before.)_

❤️  
Narcissa strokes her wrist, Hermione can feel the blue eyes on her, and the illusionist is… she's so close, so hot.

_(She called me brave.)_

Hermione leans closer, unable to help herself. Narcissa isn't just hot she's almost inciduous, and if Hermione ran her hand over her cheek, she's sure it would be like cupping her fingers near an open flame.

_(Maybe she would burn me? Maybe I would like that!)_

Narcissa's mouth seems so soft, her lips parted slightly and Hermione ...

_(If you find someone beautiful, she said ...)_

Hermione leans over to Narcissa and tries to show it to her. She leans a little closer, her eyes on the lips of the illusionist ...  
  
Narcissa gasps, her breath a puff of steam against Hermione's mouth and her blue eyes wide ... not astonished, but frightened.

 _(What...?)_  
🖤

Hermione stops. Her heart beats violently in her chest.

_(Did I do something wrong? I thought ...)_

Everything she was thinking leaves her mind in an instant, as Narcissa's hand is blinking, almost too fast to be followed.

❤️  
She gently grabs Hermione's chin between her thumb and forefinger. The fever of her hot hand through her glove. Her thumb is an ember caressing the mouth of the youngest.

She leans. She's so close that Hermione can count her lashes, losing herself in the blue-gray pathway fire of Narcissa's eyes.  
"Bold." Narcissa declares in a soft whisper.

Again she slips her thumb over her mouth  
Hermione. The brunette's head is only full of this contact, Narcissa Black, she touching it.  
"Hermione ..." sighs the illusionist. "There is so much you don't know about me."  
🖤

She pulls back again, withdrawing her hand.  
"And yet you tried again ..." She said shaking her head.

Her smile soft and a little surprised. She looks at Hermione like she doesn't quite know what to think of her. Like she was happy to have Hermione as a puzzle to solve.

_(And I don't mind being her puzzle.)_

Hermione's face is hot as she licks her lips.

_(Her thumb was there a few seconds ago.)_

The thought makes her tingle everywhere.

 _(Someone stops me before I do something stupid.)_  
"Oh, did I have a special time!?" Bellatrix's voice suddenly burst out.

The exuberant woman sinks into the empty chair across the table, beaming like a blade shines in the sun.  
"Isn't that HORRIBLE." She adds, sneering.

Hermione sighs in Bellatrix's direction.  
"Crash party." She growls.

Bellatrix puts her chin in her hand and smiles at the younger one, amused.  
"Aw, is this your version of a party?" She laughs. "Poor little thing."

Bellatrix turns to her little sister, still smiling ... But Hermione has a habit of taking exhaustive notes on muscle groups and stress points and she notices that the other woman's shoulders tighten.  
"There is business for you." Inform Bellatrix. "Now, unfortunately."

She frowns. She and Narcissa have a silent conversation with raised eyebrows and nods subtle, then Narcissa stands up with a resigned sigh, running her hand over Hermione's.  
"I won't be gone for long." She told. "Wait for me."

She cracks her fingers, sliding them slowly up the upper arm of Hermione and the brunette feel the slight scratch on Narcissa's fingernails through the glove.

 _(God what this woman does to me ...)_  
"You'll be glad you did." Narcissa assures us.

That said, she quickly disappears among the crowd at the restaurant, leaving Hermione alone with Bellatrix.


	12. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix and Hermione are left alone in the restaurant and on her return Narcissa takes the younger one for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter

**At the table of the five-star restaurant, once Narcissa leaves for business ...**

Bellatrix, now alone at the table with Hermione, gives the young woman a smile that is half predatory, half seducer.  
"Therefore!" She said in a purr.

Radiant, she takes a sip from Hermione's glass. She even studies the youngest when she swallows, her curiosity has nothing to do with Narcissa's.

 _(When Narcissa looked at me, it was nice, Bellatrix looking at me makes it seem like I should be trying to protect my vital organs.)_  
"You lasted longer than most." Mention Bellatrix.

 _(Ok, and that DEFINITELY doesn't help!)_  
"Come back, most of what?" Hermione asks.

Bellatrix shrugs and knocks down the rest of Hermione's glass.

 _(Shaking.)_  
"Most of Cissy's company." Bellatrix answers. "She's a difficult woman to follow, in general."

Hermione looks at the table, biting the inside of her cheek.

_(Does she say Narcissa does that a lot? Pick up girls?)_

Bellatrix gently taps her finger on the rim of the glass. Hermione stares at her and the other woman smiles at her, not a pretty smile. An 'oh, what a precious smile'.  
"Don't be so grumpy." Chuckles Bellatrix. "You're going to have wrinkles, hm, I guess you're still around makes sense."

_(Does that, however?)_

Hermione is watching in the space.

 _(I'm a bicycle repairman, a maid, yes, but... a bicycle repairman, and Narcissa is a Vegas superstar, she's ... it's Narcissa Black, she can have any girl that she wants.)_  
"Oh, this is delicious." Mocks Bellatrix.

Surprised at her daydream, Hermione blinked at Bellatrix, wide eyed and smiling.  
"She hasn't told you yet, has she?" Bellatrix asks.  
"Tell me what?" Hermione asks.  
"No more evening meeting." Narcissa's voice then said. "Consider my attention to you ..."

The blonde appeared at the table again, but immediately noticed the frown and Hermione looked at her ...

Hermione needs to know why she's here, what Narcisa wants, what's going on.  
"Narcissa, what didn't you tell me?" She asks.

Bellatrix laughs obviously happy to have caused a drama, but Narcissa only smiles and offers her hand to Hermione.  
"Come with me." She said "Let's take a walk."

**A few moments later ...**

Narcissa leads Hermione into the warm neon glow of the Strip. They don't have the chance to speak, because the moment Narcissa leaves the restaurant she is besieged by the fans.  
"The Greed!" A woman exclaims. "Oh my god, it's the Greed!"  
"May I have a picture, Greed?" Asks a teenager. "I love your  
show!"

Narcissa smiles coldly, from a distance but in the sexy way that makes people wild.

_(A stage face? A mask?)_

Hermione really thinks so. She saw what Narissa looks like when she realizes, the warmth shining through the cracks. The two women stop a few steps away but the  
Narcissa's patience: She allows selfie after selfie.

She signs autographs, gives compliments, laughs and looks like ...

_(Like she owns the whole city at night.)_

The light shines on Narcissa's hair as she laughs, posing for another photo with all the grace in the world, and Hermiove smiles.

 _(Fairly precise.)_  
"Can we have a picture with you too?" Then asks a young woman.  
"Huh?" Hermione said confused.

The tourist and her friends hang out next to her, their phones ready, and Hermione realizes that Narcissa is still holding her hand.

_(Do they think I'm important to her?)_

**After the crowd disperses...**

Narcissa and Hermione start walking again. The illusionist smiles at the surprised face of the brunette.  
"You're not used to a worshiping audience I guess." Teases Narcissa.  
"Not really." Hermione said. "I have a lot of satisfied customers, but no one ever wanted a selfie."

She smiles.  
"But ok." She adds with a shrug. "Now these people have a picture of you and also the best bicycle mechanic in Vegas."

She flexes her free arm.  
"Hopefully not?" Hermione laughed.

Narcissa laughed softly, squeezing the young woman's hand.  
"Lucky." She comments.

She looks at Hermiene from the side.

 _(She looks sorry all of a sudden.)_  
"Regarding what Bella said at the restaurant ..." Sigh the illusionist. "She's my sister, please don't get me wrong I love her very much, but she often has a very ...  
narrow things, and she's heading for the dramatic, trying not to take her too seriously, advice from me to you. "  
"Bellatrix, dramatic?" Hermione questions sarcastically.

She puts the back of her hand against her forehead, pretending to swoon.  
"Noted." She says.

She can feel her own smile trying to slip off her face though, because ...

 _(Because yes, Bellatrix IS dramatic, without a doubt, but something is always happening here.)_  
"Narcissa?" Hermione sigh. "It's not all drama, is it?"

Narcisa blinks, a question in her eyes.  
"I mean ... those people in your show." Hermione says. "The woman tonight, your ... employees."

Narcissa's mouth twitches, but she nods, motioning for Hermione to continue.  
"They're not… normal employees, are they?" Hermione questioned. "They talk… funny, like… like they're in a cult or something, a creepy cult, and you! You got a sword! A sharp, real sword! Hidden in a  
cane, like ... like a movie villain or something. "

_(An extremely sexy movie villain.)_

Narcissa pulls her cane from the sky. She twirls it around for the shrewd Hermione, and the young woman does her best not to think what else is the illusionist might do well with her nimble fingers.  
"Remember." Narcissa smiled. "I am an illusionist."

Hermione nods, biting her lip.  
"A very good." She says. "Just ... what else? Are you an illusionist and what else?"

Smiling, happy, Narcissa puts the end of her cane under Hermione's chin and brings the younger one back into the darkness under a store awning.  
"Haven't you guessed yet, Hermione?" She asks.

Her free hand strokes the bushy brown hair, the tips of her gloved fingers trace the shell of Hermione's ear, Hermione shivers and Narcissa's voice is a low purr in the dark.  
"I am dangerous!"

Hermione swallows, hot orgy, as Narcissa slides the tip of her cane down the curve of the brunette's throat as she continues to speak.  
"I have to be, the world is a dangerous place for people like me."

Narcissa's eyes burn. The Strip beams behind her as she does, gushing out her cane and Hermione breathes.  
"You ... you seem to be the most dangerous in the world." She breathes. "You have to be real to yourself."

Narcissa laughs, sweet and sensual.

 _(She doesn't disagree.)_  
"You know everything about how to deal with the dangers of the world also, I saw." Narcissa mentions.

_(I ... I do?)_

Seeing Hermione's reaction, Narcissa's smile heats up. She strokes the youngest's cheek with the head of her cane.  
"This integrity that is yours ..." Narcissa said. "This real motivation that you have to help people ... that gives you problems, right? This man at my show ... you had to save him, you put yourself in danger for him, you are ATTRACTED to danger . "

_(It's ... yeah, I mean ... if somebody's in a_   
_bad situation, of course I have to help him, and what about of her? Is Narcissa surrounded by danger because she also wants to help people? Is she in difficulty?)_

Narcissa threads Hermione's chin again with her cane.  
"Hermione?" She said softly. "Do you want to see why I must be dangerous?"

_(If ... if she's in trouble, I should help her, and ... and whether she's in trouble or not, I ... I don't want this to be over, let's do this ...)_


	13. Let Narcissa play with you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a luxury hotel, things ignite between Narcissa and Hermione

**On the streets of the Strip after Narcissa is asked to Hermione if she wants to see why she is dangerous ....**

Hermione looks at Narcissa in the dark, taken by the the warmth of the other woman's smile.  
"Show me." Hermione declares.

**A few moments later ...**

_(Wow, this place is pure luxury!)_

Narcissa took Hermione from the bright glow of the Strip to a chic boardroom in a hotel that's too good-looking for the young lady... even though she's the best bycicle mechanic in Vegas.

_(Maybe I could afford to be here if I auctioned off a kidney... maybe.)_

Narcissa is perfectly at home in this place,  
however, and responsible as usual, she approaches a man who is waiting by a door inside the room.  
"I want everyone to be here." She orders. "Now!"

The man's nostrils flare up. He bristles at Narcissa, and the woman's voice echoes in a low growl.  
"Don't make me repeat." She warns.

The man shivers and swallows deeply.

_(Definitely, that excites me a little, less the a little, everything that speaks of being attracted by danger ... I feel totally called in this moment.)_

A footstep distracted Hermione from Narcissa's heat. People flock from all sides in the room, lining up neatly in front of the two women. They stand at attention like soldiers, blank eyed but downright hostile in one way or another.

 _(Um ... it's weird, the guy stayed here the whole time, he didn't call anybody, didn't press any buttons either, how did they_ everyone _knew they had to come?)_

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck is upright. She moves closer to Narcissa, moving away from the others in droves.

_(They don't look at me, they don't look at anything, why do I feel like I'm being watched anyway?)_

Narcissa gently takes Hermione's hand, slipping her fingers quickly between those of the young woman.  
"They are disgusting creatures." She explains. "But they are obedient. "

She smiled reassuringly at Hermione.  
"And they know they don't meet me." She adds. "You are safe with me."

Narcissa waves her hand, her glove shines in the dim light of the room, and several people exit the room again too quickly that they arrived.

_(Okay, I'm calling her, she's a boss, or something, and they're all her henchmen.)_

Hermione's pulse is ringing in her own ears. Her throat is tight. Her mouth is dry and Narcissa turns to her now, smiling, her lashes down.

_(I should be scared of her, I should be scared of this whole situation.)_

But Narcissa strokes Hermione's knuckles, her wrist and the young woman is not afraid. Be wary, yes, but ...

 _(But it's like standing on the pedals of a bicycle at the top from a big hill, I'm going to go, I want the drop, the rush, I want to know what it feels like to come down.)_  
"Hermione…" Narcissa said pulling the young woman out of her thoughts.

The tips of her gloved fingers slide off Hermione's wrist to escape onto the stomach of the younger one between the two women.  
"I wonder." Narcissa breath. "Did you bring this that I sent you? "

_(The precious stone ...)_

Now that Narcissa has mentioned it, it seems to Hermione that it's almost melted in her pocket.  
"We ... well." Hermione answers. "Maybe I did."

♥️  
Hermione raises her eyebrows and tries to look attractive.  
"Why don't you find out?" She suggests.

Narcissa's blue eyes roam Hermione's body. Her tongue runs gently over her lower lip just once, a pale pink glow.  
"Ih, mischievous girl…" She chuckles softly. "But..."

Narcissa hooks her fingers under the hem of the gold sweatshirt Hermione.  
"Are you sure you want to play with me?" She asks.

_(I have never been so sure about anything in my life!)_

Cheeky, shivering with it, Hermione cuts Narcissa's wrist in her fingers and urges them to help her peel her sweatshirt.  
"Mmm ..." Narcissa frowns.

Biting her lip, looking down between them, Narcissa wraps Hermione's sweatshirt under her thumb. She strokes that thumb on the young woman's bare stomach, teasing her just above the button of her white jeans.

With her other hand, she pulls the collar of the sweatshirt Hermione aside, her fingers crossing the vulnerable crook of the younger's shoulder. The fabric of her gloves scrapes a little, a delicious friction.

 _(This is AMAZING! Oh wow, I'm in trouble.)_  
"It's dangerous to let me do what I want for you, Hermione…" Narcissa warns.

She ran her fingers down Hermione's ribs, four lines burning, her eyes gliding eagerly over the young woman.  
"But if danger is what you like." Mention Narcissa. "Take off your sweatshirt for me."

Her voice is a satin cord wrapped around Hermione.  
"Let me see you." Narcissa purrs.

Hermione has to muffle a groove at the command. She rolls her shoulders fumbles with her sweatshirt and drops it to the floor next to them.

Warm amusement lights up Narcissa's face.  
"So eager ..." She comments. "So serious..."

She lifts a hand to briefly put Hermione's cheek in her palm.  
"I like this." She adds. "But next time, take it slow, I don't want to miss anything."

The fingers of her other hand slide quietly along the underside of Hermione's red bra cup.  
"A single thing." Narcissa said.  
"O ... Ok." Hermione huffed, biting her lower lip.

She's shaking, certainly because it's cold in the room, but mostly because it's hot near Narcissa Black ...

Narcissa's eyes on her, her hands the same, her gaze and touch the all-consuming kind.

Hermione's breath stutters in her chest, and the way Narcissa looks at her… A spark of defiance grabs the young woman behind the ribs.

 _(I have to say something ...!)_  
"Be…" starts to say Hermione.

She reaches out to Narcissa, trying to be bold in trying to show her how much she wants her in a way that says 'sexy' and not 'thirsty like a sponge in the desert.'  
"... be thorough." Hermione suggests. "I have hidden depths, you know, you, um ... you shouldn't jump anything, just in case."

Supporting Hermione's chocolate gaze, moving closer, Narcissa hooks her thumbs into the young woman's belt buckles and pulls her hips against her.

_(Merlin ...!)_

Narcissa's breath hisses through her teeth on contact, her eyes alive with warmth and Hermione's face is on fire, she begins to reach for it, but another sign from the elder stops her.  
"I make it touch." Narcissa declares.

She slid her palms along Hermione's hips. Around the brunette, filling her hands, she squeezed she and made she gasp.  
"Understood?" Narcissa asks.

Hermione nods, quick, closing her eyes and sucking in air as Narcissa kneels before her.

_(Oh my God!)_

Narcissa slowly drags her hands searching along Hermione's legs.

Of course she jumps the bump in the back pocket of the young woman where the gemstone is.

 _(Of course she does.)_  
"But…" Narcissa smiled.

She lingers on Hermione's thighs, spreading her hands over them.  
"They are deliciously strong." She adds. "Flex for me, please."

_(That's it, that's how I die: getting groped by a sexy woman without even taking my pants off, one death glorious!)_

Hermione obeyed, flexing for Narcissa, and the other woman digs her fingers into the flesh of the younger's thighs to knead the tight muscles ... making a sound under her breath of course an appreciation.  
"Strong girl, hm ..." Compliments Narcissa.

She gets up again in a smooth and graceful movement, pressing herself close to Hermione, her hands drifting, rising,  
hugging the young woman's hips, caressing the light and deliciously burning Hermione's skin.

The brunette's ribs and forehead, and Narcissa smiles, the soft expression, her touch anything but.

_(Don't stop, don't stop, don't ...!)_


	14. The true nature of its employees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally uncovers the danger surrounding Narcissa Black

**In the room of the luxurious hotel, while Hermione mentally pleads with Narcissa not to stop touching her ...**

♥ ️

Luckily for Hermione, Narcissa seems to hear her thoughts as the illusionist doesn't stop, she plunges a hand without warning into the back pocket of the jeans of the young woman.

"Ah ..." She said.

She grips Hermione's ass through the fabric of the young woman's jeans, who refrains from moaning at the gesture.

"What is that?" Asks Narcissa. "A treasure."

This time Hermione let out a soft moan, unable to help her, and Narcissa fishes the gemstone free from the brunette's jeans, holding her so that it sparkles in the light. But she doesn't look at the stone when she talks about treasure, no she looks directly at Hermione

Hermione is breathing hard, shivering, but no cold, no now, maybe never again, Narcissa looks at HER!"

"Do you know what they say?" Ask Narcissa.

She traces a single finger on the curve of Hermione's cheek.

"Guardians of Finders." Narcissa said.

She smiles.

"Mine now." She adds.

🖤

Waving her hand, Narcissa pulls out of nowhere a vial of what looks like black sand. The atmosphere in the room changes immediately.

Her employees, whom Narcissa referred to instead, move around and growl, agitated and Narcissa uncorks the vial and sprinkles the sand on the gem that Hermione brought.

_(What is she doing?)_

"I have long awaited someone worthy of this." Mention Narcissa.

She hands the gem back to Hermione. The young woman frowns, but the object looks the same as before, then she puts the gem back in her pocket.

"Worthy of what?" Hermione asks a little confused.

Narcissa then attacks the man closest to them, slamming her cane with a lash on the face of her employee.

"Hold on!" Hermione exclaims. "Wait, what are you ...!"

The man's face then bursts with footprints hideousand ragged, as if he was wearing a mask now.

It scribbles his cheeks, his jaw and emits a sickly light, like a sore that weeps with pus.

Hermione does the only reasonable thing she can think of ...

She's screaming!

Thick chains of drool bristling from the man's lips as he rushes over to Hermione.

Only Hermione is pretty sure at this point that he's not a man, and she's pretty sure this thing's about to rip her face off.

Narcissa stands in front of Hermione. Her sword came out in the blink of an eye silver. She cuts it through the air and the man's midsection in one ruthless and graceful movement. A waterfall of black sand sifts through the ground. The man falls to the top, still, and Hermione watches him with her insides all cold.

_(Have I got...)_

Hermione's spine is an ice cube, her brain is glass of shock and impending panic.

_(Did I see ... is she ...? Was that another illusion? Something?)_

Narcissa is facing Hermione again, taking back the sight of the young woman, her hands are on Hermione's face, her shoulders, her hips, her shallow and quick touch. It's hot enough to thaw Hermione anyway. Her heart slams and she almost chokes on her own breath, her mouth full of the bitter flavor of adrenaline unhappy

"Wh... what is ...?" Hermione stutters.

Narcissa interrupts she.

"You must not tempt them." She warns.

"...tempt?" Hermione asks uncertainly.

"Death Eater demons are drawn to fear." Narcissa explains. "That fuels their fury ... their frenzy for chaos. "

"Demons?" The young woman breathes wide eyes.

A cartoon image of a little red devil dancing in Hermione's mind, with a pitchfork in his hand. Narcissa squeezes her shoulder, and the warmth of her grip melts Hermione and breaks the confusion of young woman into manageable pieces.

Hermione lets out a shaky breath.

"Okay, let's try one more time." She said shaking her head to put her thoughts back into place. "Did you say ... Death Eater demons, ... demons?"

Narcissa's employee she just cut in half moans and sits down his body in one piece.

_(He sits down?! Perfectly shaped like a violin! What's going on?)_

Giving Hermione a 'I'll take care of it' look, Narcissa goes to take care of the man.

It's like what Bellatrix did on the roof of the casino before Hermione attended their show: Narcissa gives the tangled man a wad of banknotes, compliments him on his wild night and squeezes him slowly leave the room.

Narcissa's familiarity helps Hermione breathe a little easier.

_(Oh, oh, I get it, it's an act, that's all, I mean, it must be, an elaborate illusion ... maybe Narcissa is testing it on me ...?)_

Hermione feels lighter at the thought.

_(She's probably trying to get a real reaction? Make sure it would be good for her show?)_

But when Narcissa turns her attention to Hermione, her face is serious, too serious for something as simple as rehearsal. Hermione swallows uncomfortably.

_(But ... those strange mask marks on the face of this guys...)_

Hermione shivers, tasting the adrenaline again, but she tries to calm down, to come back to reality.

_(Demons, Death Eaters, or whatever, do not exist ... they are not, they are NOT!)_

"Hey, great show." Compliments Hermione.

She gives Narcissa a wobbly boost. Narcissa's expression doesn't change and Hermione's stomach sinks.

"It was… it was a show, right?" Hermione asks, biting her lower lip in concern. "An illusion, like before?"

Palming Hermione's shoulder again, sliding her hand to the young woman's elbow to hold her, to anchor her, Narcissa shake her head. She looks at one of her lackeys.

"Go get she some water." She commands.

The lackey hurries to obey. Hermione looks at him, wanting to say thank you, but the words stick to her throat like glass.

_(No, no, no, I didn't see his face turn into a scary mask like the other guy ...!)_

The lackey's face glows gravely with these ... these fingerprints, those horrible wounds that make you think of an infection, a poison. Sepsis.

In the dawning horror, Hermione realizes that everyone in the room, except Narcissa and herself, is now wearing the same mask.

_(No ...! Everyone in the room is a Death Eater demon..!)_


	15. You can handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione panics internally after discovering the Death Eater demons and Narcissa has to calm her down

**In the luxurious room of the hotel, after Hermione finds out the truth about the demonic identity of Narcissa's employees ...**

Narcissa looks at Hermione with concern.  
"Hermione, you're panicking." She mentions.

She said it like Hermione didn't know what was going on, and to be fair... the young woman hadn't realized that she was had put her hands in fists until Narcissa opened her fingers again.

Hermione breathes a short, hooked pant, her chest heaving gently lift.

_(Demons! They cannot be demons, demons are NOT real, Death Eaters or the like they do NOT exist, all is well!)_

But all is not well. Hermione's throat closes and her head is stuffed inside, her thoughts a static scramble blurred. Narcissa's hands turn her face to her.  
"Look at me." Narcissa insists.

 _(Who is even Narcissa if she's dealing with demons?!)_  
"Hermione, look at me." Narcissa repeats.

Shivering at the warmth of the other woman's voice, Hermione looked at her. The Narcissa's blue-gray eyes are serious, fixed on Hermione.

_(Her eyes are ... kind.)_

Slow and measured, Narcissa slips her thumbs down Hermione's cheeks. The young woman feels every grip in the lace of the other woman's gloves, every stitch, every suture.  
"I have everything under control." Narcissa assures us. "And you too can work through this, you already do it, breathe, in and out, yes like that, good."

Narcissa smiles. Hermione smiles back, pale, and the illusionist runs her thumb around the corner of the brunette's mouth with a soft noise of pleasure.  
"Here is." Narcissa said. "You are brave, do the rest, it's not far away, handle yourself and the situation, I know you can."

Narcissa said this as she might say a fact, the sky is blue, a few reasonable things: Hermione stifles a loud, desperate laugh.  
"Ho... how do you know?" Hermione asks.

Narcissa leans the young woman's chin for the second time, her blue eyes find Hermione's chocolate eyes and her gaze shocks the brunette, cut her off with glowing certainty.  
"Because I know the danger." Narcissa answers. "I know fear, and I know what someone looks like who can handle both."

Her index finger slides where Hermione's pulse pulsates, under the thin skin of her throat, and stays there.  
"And I'm looking at someone like that right now." Adds Narcissa. "You have this, own."

Faced with such confidence, Hermione cannot argue.

She does not want to argue!

She is breathing better now, she realizes, her heart is slowing down. She can THINK.  
"I ... I'm fine." Hermione declares.

Narcissa takes the young woman's hands again, nodding her head, smiling with a small, confident smile.  
"I know you are." Narcissa nods.

_(She ... she has no doubts.)_

As if Narcissa was reading Hermione's mind, she waves to the remaining people... to the demons in the room.  
"Panic and they will overwhelm you." Informs Narcissa. "In a world like this ..."

The blue eyes glow with furious purpose.  
"You can't afford to be overwhelmed." She adds.

 _(Her conviction ... is that why these ... Death Eater demons, or whatever ... is that why they're afraid of her? Take orders from her?)_  
"So these people." Hermione said. "Not people, Narcissa, why do they look like normal people?"

Narcissa grimaces in disgust.  
"Alone, Death Eater demons are just an evil essence." She explains. "They are forced to inhabit a human body in order to have a more bodily form."  
"And you said before that fear made them ... upset?" Hermione asks.  
"Frantic." The other woman answers. "They are drawn to intense emotion, raw negativity ... chaos, sin."

Hermione nods gently.  
"Okay." She nods "Okay, I think I have it."

She bites her lip uncertain.  
"Bellatrix ... is she a demon?" She asks.

This startles Narcissa with a small laugh.  
"No!" She laughs.

She smiles visibly amused by the idea.  
"She's just not very nice." Mentionned  
Narcissa gracefully shrugging one shoulder.

Hermione lets her eyes comb the room, staring at demons for too long, the mask-like lines on their faces… it hurts her head.  
"And the demons work for you?" Hermione asks. "Do you control them?"

_(So she's not a Mafia boss, she's ... something else, something more deadly.)_

Narcissa polished the end of her cane.  
"If you can't rid the world of evil." She says. "You might as well handle it."

Her gaze falls on Hermione, hot and heavy.  
"Keep him away from what you want." She advises.

_(Oh, oh, she means ...)_

Hermione is too hot under her clothes.

She wants to be near Narcissa: She wants to reduce the distance between them, to stand in the warmth of the other woman's shadow, to take back her hand, she wants to feel the pressure of Narcissa's fingers on her skin.

_(But...)_

Hermione shakes her head, slowly.  
"Narcissa, I'm sorry…" She sighs.

 _(I know my life is mundane and boring, but ...)_  
"All that, those demons, you stabbing people, sin, evil ..." Hermione said.

 _(I dropped out of med school because the stress was too much because it wasn't... well, this ... I don't know if it's FALSE, but it is ...)_  
"It's too much for me." Hermione informs.

She tightens her jacket around her shoulders.

And go ...


	16. Not a Death Eater ... much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While fleeing from Narcissa's employees, Hermione runs into Bellatrix which leads to a discussion with the two Black sisters, then once alone, Hermione finds herself with a serious problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are halfway through this story, I hope you like the rest

**Outside the luxury hotel, after Hermione is left Narcissa with her demonic employees ...**

Hermione meets the exact person she doesn't want to see as soon as she walks through the hotel door.  
"Look who it is!" Hi Bellatrix. "Aww, why the long face?"

The dark woman looks at Hermione with a smirk.  
"You're not leaving now, are you?" She asks. "The fun has only just begun?"

She ruffles Hermione's hair a little too tight, scattering it all over the place, even more than usual, pushing it in front of the young woman's eyes.  
"Didn't you have a wonderful time with all of our adorable little friends?" Chuckles Bellatrix.

_(She's also participating? Go figure?)_

Hermione frowns, her head bowed and her hands tucked in her pockets.  
"Leave me alone, Bellatrix." She growls annoyed.

Bellatrix laughs at this.  
"It's so cute you think I would." She laughs.

**Just then ...**

Narcissa joins them on the sidewalk.  
"Don't harass her, Bella!" She hisses at her older sister. "Our adorable champion has been nervous about Death Eater demons, and it's no wonder ..."

There is a strange tilt in her voice, and Hermione glances at Narcissa to find her distant blue-gray gaze, almost detached, as if her mind is elsewhere.  
"They are horrible creatures ..." Narcissa sighed.

Bellatrix takes Narcissa's gloved hand with a tenderness that surprises Hermione and squeezes it gently.

_(What are we talking about?)_

But Hermione doesn't wonder for long, because it's over as quickly as it started. Bellatrix pulls back as Narcissa nods to the youngest of their trio.  
"It's too much, you said." Narcissa recalls.

A sad little smile flickers on her mouth, but there's something else last, something like understanding.  
"Well." She accepts.  
"WHAT?!" Exclaims a surprised Bellatrix.

She grabs Hermione's wrist to keep her from going and looks between Narcissa and the young woman.  
"Aren't you letting her go for real?" She asks incredulously.

Bellatrix's almost black blue eyes widen, looking at Hermione again. She looks at she like she can see straight into the heart of the youngest, see in her head.  
"She's not the kind of woman you can just tell what to do, Bella." Narcissa declares.

She smiles at Hermione and the young woman feels her cheeks burn.

 _(It's an admiring smile.)_  
"She makes her own decisions." Adds Narcissa.

Bellatrix lets go of Hermione.  
"Hmph." She breathes, pouting like a little child deprived of dessert. "Special girl, huh? You REALLY have to loved she, Cissy."

Narcissa looks at Hermione, letting her silence speak volumes.

**Hermione turns away from the Black sisters, and heads towards the blazing neon lights of the Strip...**

Five blocks later, Hermione can't keep it inside.  
"Death Eater Demons!" She exclaims, raising her hands and eyes in the air.

She throws a can out of her way on her way home.

Hearing the clatter of the aluminum she feels guilty and goes to grab it, then toss it in the nearest recycling bin.

Then she resumes her whisper.  
"Death Eater Demons! Real monstrous, evil demons! With sharp teeth and drooling! Seriously?! Why is this my life? Why couldn't I be swept off my feet by a sexy woman who doesn't come with terrifying luggage? The sword was pretty scary!"

_(And sexy, really ... really sexy, let's face it, I ... loved the sword, and Narcissa, I ... I really ...)_

Most people give Hermione a big place on the Strip. No one really wants to be around the woman who is having a heated conversation with herself, completed with moans and aggressive hand gestures.

Except Hermione notices that someone is following her. Close ... too close.

A low rumble stops Hermione in her tracks, bored in her brain like a thousand little needles.

She turns around, and a demon rushes out of the darkness of an alleyway directly towards her, its sparkling teeth bare.

Hermione realizes that this demon is not like the ones Narcissa showed her.

_(Oh my god, oh my god! He's really not like the others ... he's WORSE!)_

This demons has no eyes!

Hermione isn't normally the kind of screaming girl, but she makes an exception for the demons that come to her.

 _(Especially when they don't have eyes!)_  
"YEEERGH!"

She steps back, pulling away from the demon.

Her shoulders slam against a wall and she searches for a loose brick, a bottle of abandoned glass, anything she could potentially use as a weapon.

She returns with empty hands and the demons looms close ... too close.  
"Stay away from me!" Hermione orders.

A picture of Narcissa with her sword in hand crosses her mind.  
"Narcissa Black is my friend!" She mentions. "She will make you regret if you touch me!"

It gives the demon a break. He stops a step away from Hermione, his mouth curled, his teeth shiny and smooth.

He tilts his eyeless head, the strangely twisty movement so unsettling that Hermione's stomach twists.

Incredibly ... he starts to laugh.  
"I created Narcissa." Laugh at the demon.

_(Did he create Narcissa? What does that mean?)_

The demon laughs at Hermione. His voice makes the skin of the young woman crawl.  
"No one especially not HER, has the power to grieve me."

Hermione curls up as much as possible against the wall, staring at the demon.

_(He must be bluffing, all the other demons are terrified of Narcissa, ready to submit to her ... how is it that this one does not act like the others ...?)_


End file.
